Onyx Roses
by Ice Dragon Slayer Khathryn
Summary: It's the Dark Tournament and it brings to light some interesting lights to 2wo of our favorite heros. A sister, a protector, a father finally found.


YuYu HAKUSHO Is Owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

Onyx Roses

YuYu Hakusho Fan Fiction

Ivory White

"The next match will be team Urameshi verses team DarkLight!" the announcer chick shouted into the microphone. "Teams, pick your fighters." 2 minutes pass. 2 fighters stepped onto the platform. "Fighting for team DarkLight, SilverMoon DarkLight! Fighting for team Urameshi, Hiei. Fighters to the center." They walked to the middle. Hiei looked skeptically at the figure standing before him. It had about 4 inches or so on him, but all he could really see of the figure under the black cloak was what looked like black lace up boots and possibly the hilt of what looked like a sword but he wasn't sure. Its face was completely covered.

"Are you ready?" the woman asked.

"Of course I am." Hiei said with a smirk. "I wouldn't be standing here if I weren't now would I?"

The figure only nodded.

"May the best fighter win." the announcer said. "Go!"

"Let's see what's under that hood shall we!" He went to grab at it but the figure just _glided_ easily out of his way.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me." The figure whispered as it passed by. A hand shot out from under the cloak and brushed his hair. He froze in his tracks, hand still outstretched, and cringed. That voice was so strange. Creamy, almost milk like in how it sounded. The hand that touched his hair was eerie in how soothing it was. But what disturbed Hiei the most was that it belonged to a woman.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked as he straightened and faced her. "What are you?"

"Well that seems hardly an appropriate question when you first meet someone. You didn't even ask me out for drinks first." The hood shifted to reveal a grinning mouth.

'Ok, that's just creepy.' Hiei thought.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"True. That's because I don't want to." She smiled bigger.

"Will you at least show me your face? I'd like to know what you look like as I pummel you into the ground."

"Such rude words. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to hit a woman." She reached for the clasp of her cloak, and threw it off, revealing a silver and black braid that reached her hip, and bright ice blue eyes. Her boots came just above her knee; she wore a black skirt that came to her mid-thigh. Her shirt was up enough to see a mid-drift of chain male, but her sleeves came down to her wrists in a kimono style. She had a katana strapped to her waist, a bow and quiveron her back, and 2 daggers on the inside of her thighs. God only knows what else.

"There," she said. "Now you know what I look like. Can we fight now?"

'You're beautiful.' Hiei thought.

"Why thank you." She laughed. "I didn't know I'd get a compliment from someone I'm going to beat."

"How did you know what I was thinking?!"' Can she read thoughts?'

"Easy." She leveled her stare at him. "You said it out loud."

"Damn it!"

"Yeah, yeah." She drew her sword. "Can we get on with this now?" Hiei drew his as well.

"Gladly." He grinned. "Just don't cry when I beat you into the ground."

"Same to you Hiei." She grew serious. "I only have one request."

"And what's that, you want me to go easy on the rest of your team?"

"No, nothing like that. Just," she sighed. "Just don't

unleash the dragon. I care about you and I don't want to kill you

but I will if I have to. That's why I'm asking you to not use your dragon because then I'll have to use mine and I don't want that to happen."

"Whatever." Hiei began to charge. "Just fight me!" she did the same.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." And the only sound anyone could hear was the sound of their swords clashing.

After about 10 minutes of this - with SilverMoon mostly on the defensive- they were standing with their swords down, bent at the waist, and breathing hard. They were all cut up, Hiei was missing his shirt and his sword was broken (again). SilverMoon was left with just her chain male because her shirt was also shredded.

Hiei tost his sword to the side and reached for the bandages on his right arm. SilverMoon also tost hers to the side.

"You don't want to do that Hiei."

"And why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Because, *heavy breath* you're to weak right now to.

And secondly, *heavy breath* even if you were at full power it

wouldn't be a good idea."

"And why is that?"

"I already told you. If you summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame than I'll have to summon my Ice Dragon of the North and it would not end well for you or me. I don't want to kill you Hiei, please don't make me."

"You're weak." He growled. "This is the Dark Tournament. And in the Dark Tournament you don't hold back! Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"Damn it Hiei! I told you not to do that! Ice Dragon of the North!" she screamed. Both of their dragons collided. "Ice fire claws!" she shouted one last time, hitting the ice dragon full force. It's what saved Hiei's life. The dragons disbursed, leaving behind Hiei laying outside the ring in a mess of ice and black fire.

"No," Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and even SilverMoon shouted. "Hiei!" They all ran to him.

SilverMoon dug her fingers into her hair. "I told him." She said. "I told him not to but he did it any way. Damn it Hiei why didn't you listen to me?!"

Kurama put his ear to Hiei's chest. "He's alive but barely."

"What the hell was that?" shouted Yusuke. "You could have killed him."

"I know that!" she shouted back. "That's why I didn't want him to. My dragon was the only way to counter that. That's why I did my ice fire claws at it. It would have killed Hiei along with his black dragon." She stood for a second and then asked, "At least let me heal him."

"No," said Kuwabara "You've done enough."

"Please," she begged as they began moving Hiei out of the arena. "I'm the only one that can heal him." She started after them. "I'm the one who did the damage, let me fix it." They only ignored her as they headed for the locker room, Hiei knocked out cold.

"Please." She ran faster after them. "Kurama, at least you have to listen to me." They ignored her. "For the love of God

Kurama I'm your sister listen to me!" he glared at her.

"You are a bad liar. I am an only child."

"Yoko-"

"How do you know my true name?"

"Because you're - well Yoko is – my twin brother."

He spun around and stared at her as Yusuke and Kuwabara laid Hiei down on a bench.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes. Now please, let me heal him. I made those injuries and I'm the only one that can heal them."

"Kurama don't let that crazy bitch near him." That was Yusuke. "She'll just try to hurt him again."

"No Yusuke, she's right. I've tried to mend his wounds with several plants but it's not working." He turned to her. "Go ahead SilverMoon." She nodded and walked over to him. She knelt down at his left side and gently placed her hands flat on his bare chest. Her hands began to glow with an intense sort of cobalt blue light. She squinted her eyes shut and her face scrunched up in concentration. The injuries on Hiei started to disappear… and reappear on her.

"Wait, SilverMoon what are you doing?!"Kurama put his hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her a way but she resisted. "You have to stop. You're hurting yourself."

"I can't stop. Once the process is started I have to finish it. If I stop now it'll kill us both."

'What's happening to me? The pain is fading. Am I healing? I must be. But so fast? Someone must be using their power to do it. But why? What did I do to deserve it? The last thing I remember I was fighting that SilverMoon woman. I summoned the dragon and she did the same. It came at me and she did the strangest thing; she attacked her own dragon, making it not eat me. How odd.'

Hiei opened his eyes just as SilverMoon did. He felt a warm tingling feeling throughout his body. She smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." she whispered and fell back against Kurama.

"What happened?"

"She healed you Hiei. You were badly hurt, close to death. She healed you by taking the damage on to herself. You're alive thanks to her." Hiei sat up and looked his body over.

"I seem to be in one piece." He got a confused look on his face. "But why did she save me? She won."

"She said that you wouldn't heal other wise. She said it was the only way to save you. Apparently, injuries that she inflicted only she can heal." Kurama explained. "Clearly she cares about you."

'Weird.' Hiei thought to himself.

He slid off the bench and sat on his knees in front of her. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "For saving me. No ones ever done that for me before." She smiled again.

"Not a problem." She grunted, though she still had her eyes closed. "Any time." Then she officially passed out.

 **That night in their hotel room**

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure." Kurama responded, equally puzzled. "Do you think-"

"She healed me to fast." Hiei interrupted. They all looked at him but his eyes were in shadow, his mouth set in a grim line. "When she was healing me," he continued. "I felt her energy flowing into me. I was getting stronger but then I felt her getting weaker. I told her to stop in my head but she said "No, this is how it has to be." She used a lot of her life energy to heal me and it was too much. Her body's trying to heal itself but it doesn't have enough. She might not make it out of this alive."

They heard a whimper and they all turned their heads to the small, quivering figure laying on the floor in front of them. She looked like she were in a coma having a seizure. She was almost completely non responsive to anything. Every time someone touched her to stop the shaking, she'd scream.

Kurama slid off the couch and onto the floor next to her. He slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. She gasped out something. A word, it sounded like, "Yoko," or "No.".

"I wouldn't touch her Kurama." They heard Hiei mumble. "She'll just scream again."

"But if she's Kurama's sister," Boton wandered aloud. "Than, if anything, she'd welcome his touch over anyone else's. She may even respond to his voice."

"You may be right Boton." Yusuke commented.

"Well it's definitely worth a shot." Chizuru remarked.

Kurama gently placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Hey," he whispered. "Hey, SilverMoon are you there? It's me, Kurama."

"Yoko?" She whispered through the pain. "Is that really you?" Her eyes seamed to widen even though they were still closed. "You have to get out of here!" She tried to push him away. "Please, you must go! He'll only hurt you again! You must get away from me-" she screamed again. Kurama jerked, hit his elbow on the couch and banged his head into Chizuru's knee (they were next to each other on the couch). Hiei leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, eyes wide.

"Hiei," Boton asked. "Can you see what's going on in her head with Jagan?"

"I can try. But only if she lets me." He knelt down next to Kurama, took off his head band, and closing his eyes as the Jagan opened he placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes flew open and he gasped as if in pain. The two of them were thrown away from each other by a great invisible force, each hitting the opposite wall. Hiei had a look on his face that no one ever seen before, almost a look of fear but not quite. SilverMoon dropped her head against the wall and shut her eyes, letting her smoking right hand fall slack.

"Now you know Hiei. Now you know why Kurama must stay away from me." She gave him soul piercing glare. "And you will not tell him any of what you saw." Then she got up and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Wait," Kurama shouted after her. "Sil-"

"Don't Kurama." Hiei stood and put his head band back on.

"I'll go after her. I'm the one who saw what's in her head. I'll talk to her about it."

"But-"

"No Kurama! You may not remember what happened to you two but she does and she's traumatized by it. I saw what he did. I need to go talk to her." he said as an after thought and left to follow her.

"SilverMoon!" she heard Hiei shout after her. "Wait one damn minute will you?" He finally caught up to her. "Will you stop and talk to me?" He grabbed her arm, making her stop. "Look," he let go. "I'm sorry-"

"I don't need your sympathy Hiei! That shit happened to us 100's of years ago. I killed the bastard for it when I was 17. He can't do it to anyone else." "Kurama should know."

"I know he should but he can't. Don't you get it? I'm tortured enough as it is. I have to live with this every damn day. I'm not going to put that on him."

"He disserves to know-"

"I know he does Hiei. I know he does. But he can't know that we were abused by our screwed up 'daddy dearest'. I've been protecting him our whole lives I'm not going to screw that up now."

"But-"

"Would you tell Yukina that you're her brother?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"Want to protect her. That's what I'm doing with Kurama. I'm protecting him from the fucked up life he had before I paid that human to kidnap him. You may have seen what happened to us – mainly me – but you weren't there Hiei. You didn't feel the pain, the fear. You're not screwed up in the head because of that shit."

"I know." was all he said. "You still should tell him about what happened to you." She scoffed and got right up in his face.

"Would really want to know that your dad – the man who conceived you, who's supposed to care for you and love you – raped your sister from the time she was 4 until she killed him at 17 years old?"

Hiei looked shocked.

"Yeah," she grinned menacingly. "You didn't see everything. You only saw me trying to protect Kurama from that bastard. You, above all people, should understand where I'm coming from. You have no right to badger me about this when you won't even tell your sister who you really are." And she walked away from him, leaving him speechless.

"You don't need to be so hard on him you know." A voice said from behind her. When she spun around she thought it was Hiei again but it wasn't. This guy looked like Hiei but different at the same time. He was taller, broader; his hair was longer but didn't stand on end like Hiei's did. He had it pulled back in a half pony tail and he had white tips in stead of a star burst in front. His blood red eyes were piercing while his mouth was smiling.

"Who are you?" SilverMoon asked. He laughed. She could feel the bass of his voice form 10 feet way.

"Don't you recognize me?" She shook her head. "I'm Hiei's dad! Can't you see the resemblance?" He laughed again at her widened eyes.

"Your so… different." she mumbled after a moment. "Your personality is so different from Hiei's."

"That's because I haven't been psychologically abused my entire existence." The good natured expression melted off his face. "Now what has my son been up to for these past 117 or so years I wander." He looked up the stairs just as Hiei and Kurama rounded the corner. When they saw them, they stopped dead in their tracks, becoming dead silent. SilverMoon smiled.

"Well Hiei, turns out you're not an orphan after all." His dad turned and looked at him.

"Hi Yami," he said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you in person." What was a look of shock and surprise was chased away by rage as Hiei marched down the stairs, across the floor, and punched him square in the face. Sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

"OK," Kokuryu said to himself. "I did kind o' deserved that one." He stood up and rubbed his face. "At least you can throw a good punch Yami no ryu."

"That is not my name!" he shouted. "My name is Hiei, Yami no ryu."

"Sure it is." Kokuryu put his hands on his hips. "Your mother and I talked about what to name you before you were even born." Sadness and regret chased each other across his face. "I wish I could have been there for her when you were born. If only I was there for the both of you." He brushed as stray tear away.

"Then why weren't you?" Hiei asked him, his voice shaking with rage, betrayal, and pain, longing and disbelief.  
"I wanted to Yami no ryu, believe me I wanted desperately to be there for you both but your mother wouldn't let me. She said that her people might do something terrible to me. She wanted to keep me safe." His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his fists shaking at his sides. "I told her that I didn't care what they did to me. That I just wanted to be with her, no matter the consequences. She told me that after you were born she'd come for me with you but she never did. I searched and searched for her and our new baby but I found no trace of you or her anywhere. Then, about three years after that day, I felt it…" he trailed off. There were tears of blood running down his planned face from his closed eyes. "I felt her die Yami no ryu. My heart broke and my soul shattered. I doubled over in pain, screaming for your mother… and for you; for I thought that I lost you both. Then I heard her voice in front of me. I looked up and saw her standing there smiling at me."

'Don't cry for my love.' She said to me. 'Our son is alive somewhere, take care of him.' I promised her that I would find you and take care of you no matter the cost. I only now found you Yami no ryu. Please except my apology for the terrible life you've had because I didn't find you soon enough. I hope that I can make it up to you someday Yami." He dropped his head in submission. Hiei's knees gave out and he crumpled back into Kurama, catching him before he hit the ground.

"What is it Hiei," Kurama looked really concerned and scared. "Are you alright?"

"Oh Kurama," Hiei mumbled. " I feel… I feel…"

"What?! What Hiei?"

"I feel… loved." A tear trickled down Hiei's otherwise barren face. "Oh Kurama, for the first time in my entire life I feel loved."  
_

Kurama was surprised at Hiei's reaction. For the first time since he met him, Kurama saw tears in Hiei's eyes. And not just tears, they were tears of joy.

'"And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day."' Kurama thought to himself with a smile. 'You are definitely would have been the Grinch who stole Christmas Hiei, but your heart has grown today.' He heard a slip of fabric and he looked down. Hiei's head band covering his Jagan had come untied and was falling off. He chuckled to himself as he tied it back in place. Kokuryu and SilverMoon passed them as Kurama arranged Hiei's sleeping form more comfortably in his arms. They smiled at him.

"Take good care of him Kurama." Hiei's father told him. "He's fragile." And they walked away as the carried Hiei to the hotel room that they shared.

Once they got there, Kurama laid Hiei down on his bed, took his boots off and laid a blanket over him. Kurama then kicked off his own shoes, sat in a chair across from Hiei, and started in on a nook he'd brought with him for when he got bored and had nothing else to do.

After about 3 hours of this Kurama's eyes felt like they were about to burn out of his skull. He put the book on the end table, rubbed his eyes and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I may have to cut it again." He said to himself. "The ends are splitting again."

"Don't cut it too short Kurama." He heard Hiei mumble from his bed. "You wouldn't look right with it too short."

His head shot up to find Hiei staring at him with all three eyes. "What'd you say?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hiei rolled onto his back and threw his left arm over his eyes, keeping his right arm hidden under the blanket.

"No, seriously, what did you say?" Kurama insisted.

"Nothing." Hiei repeated. "I just like your hair long that's all. It looks good on you."

"Why thank you Hiei." He blushed slightly. "Honestly though," he continued. "I'm kinda surprised with you Hiei. I wasn't expecting you to say something like that to me." Hiei shot up right, threw his legs over the edge of the bed, and glared at Kurama.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Kurama recoiled in shock.

"Nothing Hiei. It's just that I'm me and you're you. You don't say stuff like that to anyone let alone a male."

"It's because I had no one to say it to before, that's all." He looked down, starring at the floor. "I've been too nervous to say it."

'Hiei, nervous?' Kurama thought. 'Yeah right.'

"Look Hiei." Kurama knelt down in front of him. "You're probably in shock from everything that's been going on. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know damn well what I'm saying Kurama, and so do you." Hiei lifted his eyes to Kurama's. "You- *sigh* I didn't want to do it this way but it looks like it's my only choice." He sighed again.

"Hiei," Kurama looked concerned. "What do you me-"

Hiei grabbed Kurama's face and jerked him toward him, pressing the Jagan onto his forehead. Images, voices, and feelings ran through Kurama's head.

"I love you Kurama." He heard Hiei say in his head.

"I can't just watch you get killed right in front of me."

"Oh Kurama, please, stay with me awhile."

He pressed his lips to Kurama's briefly then pulled away, looking deep into those bright emerald green eyes.

"Now do you see Kurama?" Hiei breathed. "Now do you understand?"

"Yes," Kurama nodded. "I think I do." Hiei was then shocked as hell when the red headed fox buried his fingers in his hair and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh Hina, my love," Kokuryu said from his spot on his bed in his room. "Our amazing son has finally what he was looking for." He closed his eyes, crossed his feet at the ankles, and folded his hands over his chest, a smile on his face and a tear on his cheek. "Our son will be taken care of my darling. He is where he will be loved and protected. I will be with you soon." He reimagined a fantasy that he had for years. An image of him with his arms around his beloved Hina while she held their precious son, a loving smile on her beautiful face. It made his heart ache at the thought of what they should have had. 'Take care my son.' Kokuryu mentally sent to the beloved child. 'Know that your mother and I love you and will be watching over you forever. We will see you again someday.' And he breathed his final breath as his content heart ceased to beat but his smile would be eternal.

Hiei froze next to Kurama, his eyes widening as the Jagan glowed.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama laid his left hand over Hiei's. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kokuryu." He sounded like a drone.

"You're father?"

"Yeah," Hiei looked Kurama in the eyes once more. "He's dead."

"Oh Hiei, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Hiei smiled, staring off into the distance. "He was happy." He turned his head and faced his favorite fox. "He's going to finally be with my mother, kinda like how I am with you." He kissed Kurama again.

The next day there weren't any fights so they all went to the glacial village and buried him nest to the love of his life.

They would then go on to defeat the Tugoro Team then Sensei, and lastly the Urameshi Tournament. They would all encounter new struggles but with love, friendship, and loyalty they would conquer it all.

And to this day Kurama never found out what happened to him and his sister all those years ago. After that day at the Dark Tournament they never saw SilverMoon DarkLight and her strange healing ability again.


End file.
